Unexpected Desire
by animeotaku0434
Summary: One wish. One wish was all it took to change my life forever. Yumibuta Takara is about to experience something that will forever change her life. Sorry for the bad summary, this is out first Fanfic so please enjoy . There is now a seaqul to this called unwanted struggle!
1. Chapter 1

*ahem* i do not own KHR.

"Come on Yumibuta! You're going to be late for school!" "OK!"

Yes, my name is Yumibuta. (For those who don't know buta in japanese is pig...) My full name is Yumibuta Takara. I'm about 5' 5", 14 and a brunette with hair that comes up to my hip. (always in a ponytail so it doesn't get in my way) I guess you could call me pretty because guys always look at my direction with lustful eyes. (I have pretty good body form )My grade point average is 4.0, I can play every sport really well, especially anything that has to do with a ball or running. I'm also a BIG otaku. (Mainly LOVE Katekyo Hitman Reborn.) If you describe my personality I'm short tempered, not afraid of anything, very stubborn, pretty tough despite my petite body... and remember one thing, and that is to NEVER piss me off.

I'm usually made fun of my name, but people learn to never call me that after they piss me off.

"Hurry up! You're going to be late for the first day of school!" "OK! OK! geez."

My parents work makes them travel around Japan a lot so I would stay in one school for about a month and then I move to another place.

So today was my first day at my new school and instead of usually paying I got in for free at the rich and snobby school because I received a scholarship.

I finally arrived at my new school from my car. It was ENORMOUSLY HUGE. I was about to open the door when my mom said with a stern voice, "You better behave Yumibuta! Promise me!" "Ok mom I promise..." I replied. I walked in the front doors and there were luxurious carpets, beautiful wallpaper, and really expensive looking antiques everywhere. I saw the principle and he showed me to my class. He told me to wait outside until the teacher called me in.

I heard the teacher say, "Students! Settle down! today we are having a new student. She's not as um... fortunate as us so please help her settle in to the new school" Wow nice way to say I'm poor! I thought sarcastically. "Hai! Sensei!" all the students said. "Please come in!" said the teacher.

I open the door and walked in. I stood in front of my new class and examined them.

The boys looked at me with a blush on their faces, and a few had nosebleeds... Typical. The girls looked a little jealous that their boyfriends were looking at me like that.

"Hello my name is Yumibuta Takara. Please take care of me! Just saying for future references I will not go out with anyone so don't bother asking~." I introduced my self with a bow.

The boys got so angry so they got the idea of making fun of me.

The whole class was trying to contain their laughter and then broke out.

"Her name is Yumibuta!"

"It means pig!"

"HAHAHAHA... That is the funniest name I ever heard!"

Even the sensei was trying not to laugh

I was actually about to explode and make all the students a living hell for them, but I remembered my promise to my mom so I just blushed from embarrassment. If it wasn't for my mom I would of all sent them to a hospital.

The teacher took another deep breath, told the class to quiet down and told me that my seat was in the last row by the window.

I stomped over there and was about to sit down, but my chair got pulled back by a student, and I landed on my butt. The students started laughing again.

It will probably get better during the school day. Oh, how wrong I was.

During the day I was made fun of by all the students, they wrote on my desk, and ruined my gym clothes, my shoes were found in the garbage, books were torn up, eggs were thrown at me, and the girls cursed me on the bathroom mirrors with lipstick. I was on the verge of snapping, but I held out throughout the rest of the day...

It was the end of the day and I was walking back to my house when some students stopped me at the gates.

"Does little piggy want to go home?" One said with a taunting voice.

"Please leave me alone."

"Ha! I bet she has to go home to her rotten little apartment and go help with her parents work because they have no money."

That did it. Nobody and I mean NOBODY made fun of my parents! I exploded!

An aura of purple darkness grew around me. and some of the students backed away.

"You can make fun of ME. You can spit on ME. You can curse ME. Heck you can even hurt ME! But if you even THINK about making fun of my parents I will personally come to KILL you!"

I got in a stance and jet down to every single one of the students that were making fun of my parents with Mixed Martial Arts.

I finished off all of them and went home.

Yes. I said Mixed Martial Arts. I learned from my dad ever since I could walk. He trained me everyday without missing one up until now. So I guess you could call me a very strong person in a way...

I arrived at my house and went in.

"Tadaima! (translation: I'm Home!)"

"Oh! You're back already! How was your day? Did you beat up anyone?" Her voice got really low when she said that last sentence.

" Ummm... Kind of..."

"YUMIBUTA TAKARA! YOU BETTER COME HERE AND EXPLAIN WHY THE HECK YOU BEAT UP SOMEONE AT YOUR SCHOOL!"

Why did I have to tell her that I did with this big mouth of mine!

I shuffled over to where my mom was and told her everything that happened at school that day.

I got a hell of a punishment after.

The next day the class had a field trip so we got into a huge and gorgeous bus. All the kids started tormenting me again. Guess the word didn't go around that I beat up those kids yesterday. I was about to beat them all up, but the next thing I knew the bus flipped over on it's side and everyone started screaming.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"AHHHHH!"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

The teacher told us to calm down and start evacuating the bus.

All the students started evacuating. I was about to jump out when I saw one of the bullies from yesterday and immediately recognized her as Aimi Hitomi. She was unconscious. I didn't know if I should save her... She bullied me yesterday! But I can't just leave her there... I'll never forgive myself if she dies. UGGGHHH WHATEVER!

I ran over to where she was and put her arm over my shoulder. I carried her out of the bus but noticed that there were still some other unconscious people in the bus so I ran back in and carried the rest of them out.

I went back into the bus to see if there were any more people I needed to save.

I glanced around and saw no one around.

I was about to get out when...

It all happened too fast.

There was a truck coming at full speed towards the bus and I was still in it...

The last thing I remembered was that the truck ran into the bus with me in it, and then I blacked out.

I woke up with darkness all over me.

"H-Hello?" I stammered.

A guy with a cloak came over to me the shadow was covering his face so I couldn't see what he looked like. Then he started speaking in a very deep and booming voice,"You were accidentally killed. You weren't supposed to die yet. We have made a mistake. For our mistake you may have any one wish. Your wish is our command."

I took in what he just said. ahh, this must be one of my crazy dreams.

"So I can make any wish?"

"Your wish is our command."

"Any?"

"Your wish is our command."

"Umm... Ok..."

I didn't actually even have to think about what I wanted.

"I wish that I could be a character in Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"

"Is that your final wish?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Then your wish was our command. We pray to you that you will not regret your wish."

He came up to me and touched the middle of my forehead, and then I blacked out again.

I felt a pain on the right side of my head. I heard a voice, "Dame-Tsuna wake up you're going to be late for school again!" I got another hit. I cracked open my eyes and saw adult Reborn sitting on my chest. Leon transformed into a handgun.

"Hurry up or do you want to be beat up by Hibari? Maman made breakfast." Adult Reborn said as he jumped off.

I widened my eyes and ran to the bathroom passing Reborn.

"Hey Dame-Tsu-"

I couldn't hear him.

I looked in the mirror, and there in the reflection I was looking at Tsuna.

As if my eyes could possibly go wider, they did. The pieces slowly came together.

OH MY GOSH! I'M REALLY IN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! OMG IT WASN'T A DREAM!

**TO BE CONTINUED... Thank you for reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

In the last chapter:

I looked in the mirror, and there in the reflection I was looking at Tsuna.

As if my eyes could possibly go wider, they did. The pieces slowly came together.

OH MY GOSH! I'M REALLY IN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! OMG IT WASN'T A DREAM!

Chapter 2:

I slowly took everything in. This unfamiliar yet familiar face I saw staring at me through the mirror was not my own, but Tsuna's. Tsunayoshi Sawada. The man who one day becomes the 10th Vongola Boss.

I bent down on my knees and tried to calm myself down.

Ok so If Reborn is an adult and this is Tsuna's room that means that the Arcobaleno Curse Battle is over and the curse is lifted. So that means that from we're Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the manga, ended is where I am now...

Reborn's voice broke my train of thought. "Open up! Tsuna if you don't unlock this door I swear I will break it down!" Reborn said with slight irritation in his voice.

"Umm.. J-just a s-sec I'm coming..." I replied

I slowly cracked open the door and flinched at Reborn's irritated stare.

"Hurry up and get out! What is happening with you? You just passed right by without saying anything. And why is your aura and reaction so different when I woke you up?" Reborn asked suspiciously.

"Umm... Reborn can you do me a favor?"

"You're avoiding my question Dame-Tsuna."

I flinched. "Just trust me please."

He gave me one last look and nodded for me to continue.

"Could you possibly call the Millefiore, the Varia, Dino-san, Shimon family, the other Arcobalenos, and all of my guardians to our house for a meeting. I have something to tell all of you."

"Hn. Fine but you owe me Dame-Tsuna." And he jumped out the window.

Now to prepare myself for the worst.

I came back home after a few hours. I could already hear Squalo's VOIIII's and other shouting.

I sweat dropped. How could they all possibly get here in a few hours? And how could they all fit inside the house... I guess it's some anime physics...

I saw Nana in front of the door. "Your friends are so interesting Tsu-kun!" I sweat dropped at that.

I went inside and saw the mess that all the families made in the living room.

Empty wine bottles were all over the place, broken glass littered the floor, there was food littered all over the floor, guns, bombs, and knives flying everywhere, and furniture overturned. So basically it was MADNESS.

"Umm.. you guys Tsuna's going to be mad at the mess..." Enma and Dino tried to reason.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIII! XANXUS WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW WINE AT MY HEAD?!"

Squalo screamed.

"Lambo-san wants to eat candy!" Lambo whined. "Lambo! No selfish!" I-Pin said with her broken Japanese.

I looked around to see if everyone was present. They were.

"Umm... guys?" I said quietly.

"Guys?" I said a little louder.

A piece of flying glass grazed my cheek. A vein popped out of my forehead. Then a piece of cracker hit my head. Then a knife flew towards me. I grabbed it quickly before it could hit me on the head. That was the last straw.

I snapped and a dark black aura surrounded me.

Reborn looked over from where he was standing to me and in one glance knew that there was definitely something different about me.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Everyone froze and looked up to where I was standing. Everyone had a chill going down their spine. They now really knew what fear was. Even Xanxus, Hibari, and Reborn were intimidated.

Gokudera broke out of his trance first. "J-juudaime w-w-when did you get h-here?"

"Since 20 seconds ago. Now all of you WILL clean up this mess before I get back. GOT IT?!" I said with the black aura still leaking out of my body. "GOT IT?!" I said one last time. They all just nodded, color drained from their faces. I walked out of the living room and went up to my room.

Everyone started moving to clean up after they heard Tsuna's door closing. They only had one though in their head as they started cleaning. Tsuna's SCARY!

After 10 minutes I walked back downstairs to see if they were almost done cleaning and to help them if they weren't

I guess I did kind of snap at them... I thought while rubbing the back of my neck while walking down the stairs. Ok fine A LOT. I'll just help with their cleaning to make it up.

But surprisingly all the tables and chairs were fixed and everything was off the floor. Heck it was even cleaner than before.

"Umm... sorry for snapping at you.." I apologized awkwardly while sitting down.

"L-lambo-san f-forgives you" Lambo said while shaking.

Great now I'm even putting fear into little kids. *sigh*

"Oi. Dame-Tsuna stop standing there like an idiot and hurry up and tell us what is so important that everyone is here." Reborn said calmly. Though deep down he was getting more and more suspicious of Tsuna's Behavior.

"R-right. Ok so I'll start." I said as I sat down on the floor.

"So I'm not really who I am" I began.

"W-what do you mean?" Enma stammered. He was still slightly afraid of Tsuna.

"Well I'm not really Tsuna." I replied quietly.

"Oi! Where did you put Juudaime you imposter!" Gokudera yelled.

"Settle down I'll tell you." I said calmly. Slightly annoyed by Gokudera's interruption.

I told them everything even how I was bullied by kids up to this point, but instead of my wish being going to Katekyo Hitman Reborn's world I told them that I just wanted another chance at life because I couldn't tell them that they were in an ANIME. But I didn't tell them my name in fear of getting made fun of.

"So where is Tsuna-kun~?" Byakuran questioned.

"I don't exactly know, but I have a small feeling that he's just sleeping inside of my head. I don't know why. I just do." I answered.

Everyone's tense shoulders, ever since the beginning when I said that I was not Tsuna, finally relaxed after the whole explanation.

"So what now?" Yamamoto said with his hands on his head.

"I don't know for now lets just go on with our normal lives until we can get this all fixed up." I replied.

Everyone agreed. "S-so what is your name?" Chrome asked shyly.

I tensed up but I managed to mumbled it out. "What? VOIIII! Say it louder!" Squalo screamed.

"FREAKIN YUMIBUTA TAKARA! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" I screamed with the dark aura surrounding me yet again.

"N-n-no!" Everyone stammered except Reborn, Xanxus, and Hibari because they didn't want to look weak and scared in front of everyone.

"Good now everyone can go home if they want to." I said now back to normal.

"That is one scary women... I'm not even sure if she is a woman..." All the boys mumbled.

"Did you guys say anything?" I said with the dark aura and a sadistic smile.

"N-n-nothing at all!" They all stuttered.

"Good that's what I thought." I said with a huff.

Everyone started getting up. When Fran almost fell down.

The illusion of the clean room went away left there was the dirty room once again like it was never cleaned at all.

"gomen you guys I'm tired." Fran said in his monotone voice.

"Oh Shit, RUN!" Skull screamed.

Everyone went to an opening of the house trying to run for their lives.

I grabbed Squalo long silver hair with the dark aura around me.

"Who said you guys were going anywhere?! Hmm?!" I said with a demonic smile and gleam in my eyes.

I knocked Squalo unconscious and ran out to a gun in my hand to go and get everyone back.

After 30 minutes of chasing around and knocking everyone unconscious I had them all gathered up again in the house. I boarded up all the doors and windows with metal so they couldn't escape.

Everyone started waking up one by one. I stood over them with the evil and sadistic aura and said, "NO ONE IS LEAVING THIS HOUSE UNTIL EVERYTHING IS CLEANED UP! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ESCAPING THERE WILL BE A SEVERE PUNISHMENT TEN TIMES WORST THAN THIS!"

Everyone nodded and actually got to work this time. Even Xanxus, Hibari, and Reborn did too.

I had a whip in her hand smacking it down on anyone who disobeyed.

She's a demon! They all thought.

"Tsu-kun has such nice friends! They even clean up after their mess!" Nana said happily in the kitchen.

Everyone sweat dropped at Nana's cluelessness.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thanks so much for reading! .

Please review! (~-_-)~


	3. Chapter 3

In the last chapter:

Everyone started waking up one by one. I stood over them with the evil and sadistic aura and said, "NO ONE IS LEAVING THIS HOUSE UNTIL EVERYTHING IS CLEANED UP! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ESCAPING THERE WILL BE A SEVERE PUNISHMENT TEN TIMES WORST THAN THIS!"

Everyone nodded and actually got to work this time. Even Xanxus, Hibari, and Reborn did too.

I had a whip in her hand smacking it down on anyone who disobeyed.

She's a demon! They all thought.

"Tsu-kun has such nice friends! They even clean up after their mess!" Nana said happily in the kitchen.

Everyone sweat dropped at Nana's cluelessness.

Chapter 3

The incident a few days ago got my blood pressure to rise.

As if life couldn't get even more stressful; I heard a very faint "VOIIIIII!" getting louder and louder. Squalo. Dammit.

The whole Varia was probably was probably coming back.

I peeked over the edge of the wall surrounding the house and saw Xanxus chuck a wine bottle at Squalo's head.

"VOIIII XANXUS! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Squalo screamed.

When is there ever a day when he talks normally?

"Shut up. You're too loud." Xanxus said without emotion.

I sweat dropped, and then grew nauseous. Shit. How am I going to avoid them? Why did they come here? Where is Reborn? Are they coming back for revenge?

My head got dizzy from all of the confusion. And then. As if things couldn't get worse. Lambo comes strutting out of the house with a blanket tied around his neck.

"BAHAHA Baka-Yumibuta! Bow down before Lambo-sama!" Lambo exclaimed; easily in earshot of the Varia.

"VOOIIIII, YUMIBUTA! GET YOUR WORTHLESS BUTT OUT HERE!" My vein popped. Squalo, Shut. up.

*A few moments later*

My vein popped. "So. Who told you you could just invite yourself into my house?" I glared at Squalo who was beat up by me.

"We were bored of the hotel we were staying at. Ushishishi." Bel replied.

Why do they have to stay in Japan? I thought while sweat dropping at Bel's stupid answer.

"So you're just inviting yourself to my house?"

"Yeh" All of the Varia said in unison as if it was obvious.

*Sigh* Seriously why did they have to stay!

*Flashback*

After they were done cleaning until it sparkled they all collapsed from exhaustion.

"Voiiii... You really are a demon." Squalo mumbled.

"Your fault for trying to escape cleaning." I replied, "So, where are you guys going to go now? You guys back to Italy?"

Reborn answered for them, "No all of them are going to stay at Japan just in case something else happens."

"Hey Reborn-kun I can sta-" Byakuran said but got cut off with Reborn's glare.

"Nevermind I'm staying!" Byakuran said trying best not to stutter from the world's best assasin's glare.

"So all of you guys are staying?" I asked.

Reborn all glared at them before they could answer.

"Of c-course!" all of them answered except the guardians, Reborn, and Xanxus.

*End of flashback*

Why did Reborn have to make them stay? I said while pouting. They're just going to make Namimori a mess, and Hibari-san's not going to like that...

"Oi, scum don't just stand there and look stupid go get me some meat." Xanxus said in a deep voice rudely.

A vein popped out on my forehead. Calm down...Can't... "Sorry Xanxus, but I'm NOT your maid so shut up." I said lowering my voice on the last statement.

A chill went up Xanxus' spine. Oh, so she's not just a normal piece of scum. Xanxus thought with intrust.

All of the Varia had their mouths hanging open. Nobody and I mean NOBODY EVER back talked at Xanxus before.

"Ushishi. That is one brave woman." Bel said laughing uneasily.

"Now I'm going to pay for the damage..." Mammon said under his breath annoyingly.

"Nobody talked to boss like that before!" Levi shouted.

"You're gonna die Yumibuta-senpai." Fran said without expression.

"Mouuu. Yumibuta-chan is scary!" said Lurissa

"Voi, that woman is going to die..." Squalo mumbled.

But surprisingly Xanxus just huffed and got up to go to the refrigerator himself.

"OIIIIIIII! XANXUS JUST GOT MEAT FOR HIMSELF AND LISTENED TO SOMEONE!" all the members of the Varia screamed.

"Shut up you guys you're too loud. You guys are giving me a headache." I whined.

"Voi woman, you have to follow us to Italy when this is over. You have to help us keep Xanxus in control." Squalo whispered in my ear.

"No way" I whispered back. "I'm not leaving Namimori!"

"Just please think it over! I'm begging you~" Lurissa begged

"My answer is no." I replied back.

"We'll pay you." Mammon said.

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO AND THAT ANSWER IS FINAL!" I screamed.

"Fine." the Varia huffed except Xanxus. They all realized that this was the first argument they lost unless you count the arguments they had with Xanxus, then they lost. But it was still surprising. They just usually used force to get what they wanted but not even Xanxus could to that against Yumibuta.

She's an interesting and scary woman. They all thought at once

"Stop staring out into space like idiots and help me with the shopping if you guys are bored." I said breaking them away from their thoughts.

"SHOPPING?!" all the Varia screamed.

-Time Skip-

In the end I dragged all the Varia members out with force to accompany me with the shopping.

"I'll leave you here for 5 minutes. I'm going to go and grab some of the stuff I need. You guys better not do anything stupid while I'm away." I said with becoming Dark Yumi at the last sentence. (All the Characters in Reborn gave me that name for when I got scary...)

They all just nodded, clearly scared.

"Ok! I'll leave you guys then! Wait for me!" I said with a bright smile coming back to my cheery self.

I walked into the market hoping that they would just stay still and wait for her outside. But how much do you expect. They were the Varia after all.

*After 5 minutes*

"All the shopping done~!" I said while holding plastic bags in my hand. Of course that cheery feeling didn't last long.

In the parking lot there were car damaged and overturned, swords and knives clashing everywhere, alcohol fying, and flames everywhere. It was a MESS!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I screamed; Dark Yumibuta returning yet again.

All the Varia members froze from my scream, the colors from their faces drained.

Xanxus was the first to break out of the ice.

"I took you long enough you were taking too long" Xanxus trying to say without stuttering because he didn't want to look weak in front of everyone.

You just dug your own grave Boss. The Varia members thought.

"Oh so you thought destroying the whole parking lot was ok just cause I wasn't here for 5 minutes?" I said eerily still in the Dark Yumibuta form.

They all shook their heads to say no because no sound was coming from their mouths from the fear.

"Then WHY did you do it? I never should've brought you guys! Grrrrr! You guys are so DEAD!" I screamed.

Then, if by magic they all unfroze and ran for their lives.

"Come back here you brats!" I shouted while chasing them.

*After a while*

I caught all of them and beat them up.

"You guys will you do this again?" I said with a strained smile and a "sweet" voice.

They all shook their heads. I don't know if the normal Yumibuta is scarier or the Dark one... They thought while sweating bullets.

I smiled my biggest and most genuine smile at them.

But... S-she's so cute! The Varia thought.

"Thank you for accompanying me with the shopping." I said with the bright smile.

They all blushed. Some were even close to a nose bleed.

What I didn't realize was that it looked even cuter than before because of Tsuna's cute face.

"Now," I said sweetly. "Lets go home!"

They didn't want to be beat up again so they stammered out, "Ummm... W-we have to g-go back to the h-hotel... W-we have something to do... S-so ummm BYE!"

Then they zoomed back to their hotel.

"Huh. I wonder why they were stuttering" I said cluelessly. "I'll just go back home!"

Then I started to back to the direction of the house humming.

*In the hotel*

That was the scariest day of my life. All the Varia members thought. They only learned one thing and that was to: NEVER piss off Yumibuta... They all learned a that lesson that day...

But of course Xanxus wasn't thinking that for he was the mighty Xanxus. I was right, that was a really interesting woman. He thought smirking.

And of course during that time they got a lot closer.

To Be Continued...

Thank you for reading! (~.)~

**Please review~ (/^o^)/3**


	4. Chapter 4

**_During the last chapter:_**

_Then I started to back to the direction of the house humming._

_*In the hotel*_

_That was the scariest day of my life. All the Varia members thought. They only learned one thing and that was to: NEVER piss off Yumibuta... They all learned a that lesson that day..._

_But of course Xanxus wasn't thinking that for he was the mighty Xanxus. I was right, that was a really interesting woman. He thought smirking._

_And of course during that time they got a lot closer._

Chapter 4

I've spent the last few days saving, borrowing, threatening, and attempting murder to pay the damage cost of the parking lot. (This isn't like the anime where you can just destroy half a city and get away with it -.-;;)

The threatening and murdering part is directed to the Varia of course. Tch. Baka Mammon. So stingy about his money.

I basically deprived the Varia of their fortune, so for the moment they are freeloading (off of me) until their shipment of everlasting money arrives. _Fantastic_ =.=.

To escape the very, very loud house (which Nana didn't seem to mind) I took a walks all the time.

Before I knew it it was the weekdays. Time for school.

I ran out of the house; toast halfway stuffed into my mouth. Then all of a sudden, the floor started to crumble beneath my feet.

I was shocked for a moment before I realized what was going on. I closed my eyes. Its just an illusion. Just an illusion. ILLUSION. I thought to myself; my eyes shutting even tighter.

Then I opened them and everything started to steady before my eyes and Mammon appeared out of thin air. "Impressive," I heard him say in his little 2 year old voice "now pay up." Mammon said as he held out his chubby hand.

I snickered. "Paying an infant for almost taking my life? I don't think so."

"You survived anyway. I gave you a show. Doesn't this seem like a win:loss?"

"Hmm... I'll pay you if you show me an illusion of... the best MMA fighters sparring."

"Ha. Deal." Mammon said while smirking.

"Hurry UP!" I whined.

A purple flame lit up his ring and a thin mist surround me. After I blinked I saw these tall muscular guys and took in their every move. I need to use that move on Squalo sometime...

Meanwhile a shiver ran up Squalo's spine. VOIIII something bad is going to happen to me...

After a few minutes Mammon stopped the Illusion.

"Why did you have to stop!" I pouted.

"Just shut up and give me my money." Mammon said calmly.

"Hn. Meanie." I said under my breath giving him his money.

"I'll be leaving now." Mammon said as he disappeared.

I checked the time. Oh, shoot its 8:10 already! I'm going to be late! Hibari is going to kill me!

I zoomed down the streets and got to school just in time. Then I entered the gates greeting the guardians and the Simon family.

It was a boring lesson on the Pythagorean Theorem. I wasn't paying any attention and looking out the window since I already learned this 4 stinkin' years ago. They're freshman! How the heck are they still learning the Pythagorean Theorem?!

I was lost in my day dreaming when Yamamoto elbowed me.

"Oi, the teachers calling you" He whispered.

"Oh." I replied.

I looked up to see the teacher tapping his foot impatiently. "Oi. Sawada were you paying attention? If you were you should be able to answer these questions. I bet you can't do any of these problems right?" He said mockingly.

I was furious! I was the always the top student in my classes! I'll show him! Ha I already know all those answers just by glancing at them!

"Sawada if you could get all 50 of the questions in the book I'll let you off the hook." The teacher said with a smirk.

Your on! I thought in my head with the gears in my head already rotating. I stood up and smirked.

The teacher was surprised normally Tsuna would say he didn't know and then he would have to stand outside.

I started. " Number 1 is c=10, number 2 is b=11, number 3 is..." and I kept saying all the answers right. In 5 minutes I said covered all the questions and got them right.

The whole class' jaws dropped. Including Enma, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"Ummm... Y-you got them a-all r-right..." The (sweaty) teacher stuttered.

I sat down with a huff and a smirk plastered on my face.

Whispers started erupting around the whole room.

"Oi is that really Dame-Tsuna?"

"I can't believe it! He just answered all the questions right!"

"That's not him."

"I bet he was cheating!"

"Yeh!"

"Oi Dame-Tsuna you cheated, didn't you?" one of the classmates asked.

I gave all the students the coldest glare I could give. They all froze. If looks could kill you, they would've all died right then. With a satisfied silence I said, "Sensei, aren't you going to continue class?"

"Umm.. Yes! I-I guess you came prepared today Sawada..." the teacher said trying not to shiver from my glare, obviously humiliated. I rolled my eyes at his attempt.

All the students tried to pay attention, but they only had one thought in their mind. Tsuna's even scarier than Hibari-san...

The rest of the day was no different. I shot all of the soccer goals in P.E. and our team won. In every class I answered every question right and got 100% on the tests.

The students grew more and more suspicious. It was as if someone else was in Tsuna's body. Oh, only if they knew.

Lunch rolled around and I went to the roof with Enma, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. There we met with the rest of the guardians (except Lambo and Hibari) and the rest of the Simon family.

We were having lunch peacefully when a bully that I recognized from the anime came up to us. "Oi Dame-Tsuna, Enma give us your lunches. We forgot ours today." One of them said.

I glared at them. "No." I simply stated.

"What?"

"I said no! Are you deaf? If Enma gives him his lunch he won't have any. Just take mine and go!"

One of the bullies smirked. "We won't leave until you guys give us both your lunches." With that he picked up Enma and dragged him to the edge of the building.

"If you don't give us your lunches we'll drop him."

The Simon family got up to take care of the bullies. Apparently the bullies have never been beat up by any of the Simon family so they didn't cower in fear at all.

I stuck out my arm to block them. "I'll take care of this. I started it." I told them so that they stayed down.

"But-" Adelheid started.

"I got this," I said with a serious expression "I won't let him fall."

They looked at me in surprise and nodded their heads to tell me to continue.

I turned back to the bullies with a terrified Enma screaming.

"So you're going to beat us? As if. You only got lucky today with the answers and those shots at gym." The bullies said.

"I don't want the hurt any of you so please just let Enma go." I said calmly with a serious expression.

"Ha as if! Were not afraid of you Dame-Tsuna!" one of them said.

I walk towards them and they back off a little at the last moment the fence kind of bent. The bully holding Enma off the building got surprised and dropped Enma.

"NO!" All the people screamed.

I stayed calm and swiftly jumped off the building to save the yet again screaming Enma.

All of them looked over the fence and saw that I landed safely on the ground holding (a blushing) Enma, bridal style.

"How is that possible?! They both fell 5 stories and lived!" One of the bullies shouted with a shocked face.

"Stay here. I'll go and take care of them." I whispered to the even redder Enma.

I set Enma down and jumped as high as I could making a dent in the ground along the way. I landed back to the top, balancing on the fence.

The bullies gaped at me. "Now for your little punishment." I said sweetly with a sadistic smile.

The bullied turned around to run away, but before they could even take a step I beat them all up practicing the new move I saw earlier today. Then I tied them up, dangling from a pole hanging off the building. They screamed like girls the whole time._ Pathetic._

Lunch was over so we all packed up to go back to class. Enma stopped me on the stairs. The Simon family was there to.

Then they did what I didn't expect. They bowed down to me at 90 degree angle and said, "Thank you very much for saving Me/Enma." In unison.

I shook my hands and head, "No. No. It was my fault I started this mess. I should be apologizing to you guys! Really!"

"No. I am forever in your debt Yumibuta." Enma said quietly still bowing.

"I can't-" I said while getting cut off by Julie.

"You can. It is tradition in our family to serve the person who saves anyone in the family. Especially the boss... Besides I want to serve that beautiful body of yours when you come out of Tsuna's!" Julie said pervertedly steam coming out of his nose. For that he got hit on the head from Adelheid for trying to flirt with me.

I sweat dropped at Julie's motivation to serve me.

"Ugghh. Fine but I'm not going to play along with this thing." I said playfully, not wanting to argue any more.

Gokudera came behind me and hit me on the back of my head saying, "BAKA!"

"Itai!" I cried holding my head. "What'd you do that for Gokudera!"

"Don't injure Juudaime's body!" He shouted back.

"Ma Ma~ Gokudera don't hit Yumibuta on the head. She was just saving Enma." Yamamoto said with his carefree smile.

"Now YOU'RE the one hurting Tsuna's body by hitting me!" I said to Gokudera, sticking my tongue out.

"JUUDAIME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Gokudera shouted while kneeling in front of me.

"He can't hear you- BAKA!" I said making fun of him.

"Why you..!" Gokudera shouted, but I was already running away knowing Gokudera would shout at me.

That day I felt like I got closer to many people!

**To be continued...**

**Thank you for reading! :3**

**Please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**In the last chapter:**_

"Now YOU'RE the one hurting Tsuna's body by hitting me!" I said to Gokudera, sticking my tongue out.

"JUUDAIME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Gokudera shouted while kneeling in front of me.

"He can't hear you- BAKA!" I said making fun of him.

"Why you..!" Gokudera shouted, but I was already running away knowing Gokudera would shout at me.

That day I felt like I got closer to many people!

Chapter 5:

I was walking with the Vongola and the Simon down the stairs in my own body.

Yeah that's right MY body.

***Flashback***

After the Enma incident we were coming down the stairs from the roof and Enma was about to fall. I looked down and at the bottom Kyoko and Hana standing there talking.

"No!" I shouted. Tsuna's shirt got caught on the railing. I can't move! I thought.

I need to save them! Please God help me save them! I screamed in my head.

I was back at the dark place where the guy with the cloak was.

"Why am I here?" I asked the guy in the cloak.

"I heard your plea and I will let you out of Tsuna's body. But this is only one day."

"Why can't I just stay out?" I asked " Wouldn't it be simpler?"

"Why I can't let you stay in the body is because your anime body is still unstable. You will have some discomforts when you are in your body for today. It also makes the balance of the anime world unstable so until I'm done making your body you will use the prototype for a day. You will return to Tsuna's body after you sleep so don't get too comfortable. That is all."

I still had more questions then I came back to the Reborn world Enma was still falling.

I quickly grabbed for him and used my reflexes and skills so that I jumped off the stairs and landed in front of the girls.

Tsuna got free so he was falling to but Gokudera caught him in time.

I looked up and smiled

***End of Flashback***

"So to sum up, I can be in this body and Tsuna can be in his for only one day." I explained.

"U-umm... ok" Tsuna replied.

Then Gokudera hit me on the head again.

"Mou Gokudera! Stop hitting me itai!" I yelled at him.

"You put Juudaime in danger! Twice! Stupid woman! You're so annoying, just shut up!" Gokudera yelled back.

I was kind of hurt by that. Then I thought of a great idea!

Start PLAN!

I started tearing up. "S-so you hate me?" I said quietly

He looked at me and widened his eyes. "N-no! I-I didn't mean that! It was just that I-I-I..." He said while putting his arm around her attempting to comfort her.

"So you like me?" I said while rubbing my eyes.

Gokudera looked away blushing, "U-umm... Y-yeh..." He said while stuttering.

"Hahaha... JKJKJK! I don't hate you! I was just playing!" I said with a sweet smile. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Tsuna, and Chrome sighed with relief.

The out of no where Hibari stood right infront of me. "I will bite you to death for disturbing Namimori's pea-" He narrowed his eyes at the last word. "Who are you. Intruders cannot be on the campus. And why are you wearing our schools clothes. I'll bite you to death." He snarled at me while whipping out his tonfas.

"Whoa! Hibari it's me! Yumibuta!" I yelped while putting my hands up in front of me.

Then I explained to him what happened.

After we got that all figured out Mukuro came out of nowhere.

"Oh, and who is this beautiful young lady?" Mukuro said while looking at me lustfully flashing me a half smile.

I blushed and looked away.

All the guardians took a better look at me. I was wearing the Namimori School uniform that showed my (attractive) body form. My hair was also tied up in a ponytail just how I usually keep it. I was wearing a uncomfortably gray/blue short skirt, with knee length socks and a navy blue vest over my white blouse with a loose red bow across my neck...

All the boys looked at me up and down and looked away, their face as red as a tomato.

The longer they looked at me, the redder their faces got.

"You guys are so perverted!" I screamed and ran away with Chrome close behind me.

I ran to the end of the hallway and was about to go around the corner when I bumped into a person and landed on my butt.

"Hey watch wher-" I started saying but then I looked up and saw a recognizable face.

It was Bel...

"Ushishishi. Who do we have here?" He said with a creepy gigantic sadistic smile on his face. "We should beat some manners into you! Ushishishi!"

He took out one of his many knives and aimed it at me.

"Ushishishishi. Bye-bee~" He said creepily. He threw the knife at me with exact position.

But since it was ME I caught it but blood started dripping off my hand staining the marble floor.

The Vongola and Simon turned the corner to see me bleeding.

Unconsciously Hibari snapped. "Herbivore, what are you doing to the students of Namimori School. You are disturbing the Peace. I WILL bite you to death!"

"Kufufufu~ Don't take all the fun yourself~" Mukuro said with a smile but deep inside he was very pissed at the Varia for hurting Yumibuta.

"You dare hurt Yumibuta-sama..." growled Enma.

"Yumibuta-san you're hurt!" whispered Chrome.

I already had a dark aura around me.

"Oii, Bel you want to die~?" I said with a sadistic and scary smile.

"Ushishishi. W-what are you s-saying peasant?" Bel said stuttering, backing away from my dark aura.

"Useless. Can't you tell? It's that woman scum." Xanxus said avoiding eye contact. he had a slight blush on his face. If he didn't have any self control, he would have been completely red.

"Ushishshi. B-boss why didn't you tell me this before I hit her..." Bel said nervously.

"Your dead~" I said sweetly.

Bel zoomed down the hallway but before he could even turn the corner I grabbed him from the back of his neck, dragged him into a random storage room, and beat the living day lights out of him.

After I was done I came out to see all the Varia, Simon, and Vongola staring at me in fear.

Squalo was the first to talk, "Voiii... Woman, how are you in another body?" He asked nervously.

Then I explained yet again what happened to me to the Varia.

It was the same routine over again. The boys in the Varia took one look at me and blushed like crazy. We've seen so much women yet when we see her we start blushing! They all thought.

I just rolled my eyes and started walking back to the classroom.

After a few hours the Varia were still waiting for me and Tsuna outside.

"Oi, Yumibuta if you put Juudaime in danger again I'll kill you."

"See you tomorrow!" Chrome and Yamamoto said happily.

"EXTREMELY HAVE A GOOD REST OF THE DAY!" Ryohei cried.

"Ok! Bye" I called back.

All of us parted our ways and the Varia, Tsuna, and I walked back home.

"How am I supposed to explain this to Nana!" I screamed totally forgetting that.

"I'll just ask my mom to let you stay." Tsuna sighed. "Besides she's letting the Varia stay, so why not you too."

"Sounds good to me!" I said in a cheerful voice and huge smile which made them all blush.

We finally arrived home. "Tadaima!" Tsuna called.

"Welcome home!" Nana said meeting us at the door. "And who's this?"

"Oh, this is the new transfer student. Mom can she stay at our house for today? She doesn't have a place to go." Tsuna asked.

"Of course please stay as long as you want! And please call me mama

"Thank you Mama!" I replied happily.

We went to the living room and there we saw Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin. They were all playing around when Fuuta noticed us.

"Who's this Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked.

"I'm Yumibuta! I'll be staying here for tonight." I replied back.

"Oh! Yumibuta-nee!" Fuuta cried.

"Yeh!" I smiled.

"Gyhahahaha. Lambo-sama is here!" Lambo shouted while standing on the table.

"Lambo your going to fa-" At the last word Lambo actually fell off the table.

"Gaahhhh!" Lambo screamed.

He landed on the ground with a painful thud.

"Lambo!" All of us screamed except the Varia of course.

"G-got to h-hold it in!" he whispered. He started sniffling and soon tears were streaming down his face, but before he could even take out the ten-year bazooka I swiped him off the floor and rocked him like a baby.

"Shh.. It's okay. Calm down Lambo. It hurts doesn't it? I'll get an ice pack for you." I said trying to calm down Lambo. I got an ice pack from the fridge and put it on his forehead.

"There!" I said with a bright smile.

Then Lambo smiled and said. "Thank you Y-yumibuta-nee..."

"No problem!" I said.

The boys just looked at the cute scene with a blush.

After a few seconds they had surprised expressions. Nobody and I mean NOBODY has been able to clam down Lambo enought for him to not use the ten-year bazooka if he cried.

This side is so opposite to the Dark Yumi. All of them had thought with a sweat drop.

I was still hugging Lambo when I-pin came up to me and pulled on my skirt. She held out her hands and I picked her up too.

She looks so cute with kids! The boys thought.

That part of the day I became even closer to the Vongola. Tsuna was like the clumsy little brother, Gokudera the annoying but protective twin, Yamamoto the calm older brother that trys to stop fights, Ryohei the EXTREMELY awesome older brother, Chrome the younger quiet sister, Hibari the cold older brother that protcets us from far away, and Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta like the cute baby brothers and sister. We were now like a family...

To be continued...

**Thanks for reading~! ^(0_0)^**

**Please Review~! (^.)**

**Ah, and thank you DarkerThanBlack201 for reviewing~**


	6. Chapter 6

**In the last chapter:**

_I was still hugging Lambo when I-pin came up to me and pulled on my skirt. She held out her hands and I picked her up too._

_She looks so cute with kids! The boys thought._

_That part of the day I became even closer to the Vongola. Tsuna was like the clumsy little brother, Gokudera the annoying but protective twin, Yamamoto the calm older brother that trys to stop fights, Ryohei the EXTREMELY awesome older brother, Chrome the younger quiet sister, Hibari the cold older brother that protects us from far away, and Lambo, Ipin, and Fuuta like the cute baby brothers and sister. We were now like a family..._

**Chapter 6:**

I was still hugging Lambo and I-pin when I looked down and saw that they were both sleeping. I smiled, set them down on the couch, and put a blanket around them.

The boys still blushing thought. She's just like a mom.

"Oh? What's wrong guys?" I asked with my dense head.

"N-nothing!" Tsuna sputtered out. "Lets go to my room."

The Varia stayed down stairs while Tsuna and I went up to Tsuna's room.

We opened the door and sitting there were all the Arcobalenos all sitting around the desk drinking tea.

"Hieee! Why are guys all in my room!" Tsuna cried.

They all looked in our direction and widened their eyes.

They felt my aura and immediately knew it was me.

The boys once again looked at me up and down and blushed._ Why does everyone do that?!_ I thought.

Colonello was the first to speak, "So you want to tell us what the hell happened?"

I sighed and told the same story that I told to everyone to them.

"Oh, so it's only temporary." Fong said with a hint disappointment.

But of course Reborn detected it. _Who knew Fong would like someone. What I don't understand is why heart keeps beating faster and faster. I've been with countless women, but just seeing her makes me want to hold her... Man, she is so beautiful...! No I meant she looks like a BEAU! Like the bird, that's right, she looks like a cute little bird...NOOOO. That wasn't right either! ARGH! Why am I getting so flustered over some little girl! I'm the greatest hitman in the world! Why am I thinking like this?_

I didn't notice Reborn blushing in the corner and just wanted to get away from there.

"I'm going to go walk out for a bit. Bye guys!" I said with exhaustion. Being with the characters drained a lot of her energy so I just wanted to be alone for a while.

I was walking without watching where I was going so I bumped into a person. I looked up and saw around 10 gangsters.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" one of them said.

"YOU watch where YOU'RE going!" I retorted back.

"You don't want to mess with us woman!" They shouted back rudely while spitting on me.

"Make me! I could beat all of you guys in 30 seconds flat!" I shouted back; my anger rising.

One of them threw a punch at me but I caught his fist inches away from my face. I kicked him in the stomach then he fell to his knees and coughed.

"Who's next?" I asked with a smirk. One brave soul sprinted to me with a bat in his hand and swung down with all his strength on me. I managed to block it with my forearm. I was about to grab the bat and send him flying when I felt a sharp pain in my side, and then to my head, and then my whole body erupted in pain. It felt as though knives were stabbing me all over; twisting and turning.

I bent down; hands on my knees as my face growing damp with cold sweat. I clutched my balled my fists, attempting to ease the pain.

And then I remembered the cloaked guys words: "Why I can't let you stay in the body is because your anime body is still unstable. You will have some discomforts when you are in your body for today. It also makes the balance of the anime world unstable so until I'm done making your body you will use the prototype for a day. You will return to Tsuna's body after you sleep so don't get too comfortable. That is all."

Discomforts? This is more like a living hell. I closed my eyes tightly, refusing to make any noise to reveal my pain. I began to breath heavily. Why did this have to happening to me now?

"Oi, I think she's in pain!" one of them said.

"Ha, now you're defenseless!" another shouted.

One of them kicked my stomach. I got knocked into a wall and the force took the breath out of me.

I coughed out some blood. I couldn't move. The pain from the temporary body was too much. But that didn't stop them from hurting me even more.

I was flung back and forth between them like a soccer ball. By the time they were almost finished I was a bloody mess. I took the last of my strength and rammed my foot into the balls of the guy who was about to kick my face. He went down crying and screaming "I WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE A FAMILY ANYMOREEE!"

One of them grabbed me by my hair and I had no strength left to even scream. Another man whipped out a knife and held it to my throat.

"Bye bye~" One of them said grinning.

I spit blood into his face smiling, my mouth full of blood. "Why you!" He said while swinging down the knife.

It barely nicked my neck before he was flung all the way across the alley.

I fell to my knees and saw Reborn with the rest of the Arcobaleno (looking super pissed).

"R-reborn?" I looked up at him.

"Don't talk or move." He said while glaring at the rest of the men. Even I had a shiver down my spine. I've never seen Reborn this angry before...

Luce came over to me and did what she could to stop the blood trickling down my neck onto my uniform.

I looked at the rest of the Arcobaleno. Fong, Colonello, Lal, Mammon, Verde, and Skull looked really intimidating.

Reborn shot down most of them with Leon but there were still some left.

Lal and Colonello were arguing while fighting against the men but I could tell that Lal was enjoying it.

Luce smiled at me. "Everyone was worrying about you because you wouldn't come home. Especially Reborn." She said with a wink. "I've never seen Reborn this mad before. He must really love you!" She said jokingly.

With that I blushed like crazy! My heart thumped faster and faster. I guess it's my fault for worrying him...

They finished beating up the men and Reborn came over to me. He touched my arm gently and I flinched the blood on my body stained his hands._ I barely touched her. This is more serious than I thought, she's bleeding too..._

With a surprise he picked me up like a princess. "We're going to the hospital." He said with a really serious tone. His face was completely different though. Now it was gentle and caring.

"I-I don't need to go." I stuttered, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"No. You're going to go." He replied seriously. Not wanting to go against Reborn, I went along with it.

It turns out I have 3 broken ribs, one of my arms are broken, and my ankle got fractured. The hospital said I would heal in about 6 months but I knew my body could do it in 2 weeks. Reborn carried me back to the house even though he was offered a wheelchair by the hospital...

"Reborn, you can put me down now, I can walk on my own..." I pleaded with him.

"Baka, you can't walk on your own with your injuries. Just stay still and let me carry you to the house." Reborn replied with a slight (manly) smile on his face. He looked down at me with gentle eyes and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his gaze.

_But why do I feel this way now? My chest hurts and my heart is beating way too fast. What is happening? But I never noticed how attractive Reborn was...the strong, tanned body, the muscles...wow._

"Are you done staring at me now?" Reborn said with a smirk.

"S-shut up!" I stuttered.

I leaned back into his chest.

His arms were so comfortable; I felt myself slip away from consciousness.

Reborn reached Yumi's guest room and said, "Oi Yumi we're here, you can... Yumi?"

My head slipped and hanged lifelessly from his arms. He set me down on the futon and covered me up with my blanket. "Oyasuminasai..." Reborn whispered into my ear. I could still hear him even though I was unconscious. Then I noticed. _He called me Yumi instead of Yumibuta!_ I could feel my face growing red.

* * *

I woke up and saw that I was in Tsuna's body yet again. *sigh*

I heard the sound of steps coming into my room. "Reborn...?" I said quietly to myself. But it was Fong that entered my room. I tried to hide the disappointment from my face.

"Ah, you finally regained consciousness. That's good." Fong said as he sat on my bed.

"Yepp!" I smiled cheerfully "Thank you for taking care of me!" I said smiling.

"Oh, I wasn't the one taking care of you, Reborn cared for you the whole night, I just happened to pass by..." Fong explained.

It took a second for me to register what Fong was saying.

I started blushing with the thought of Reborn looking after me._ What is wrong with me! And why does my heart beat so fast whenever I think about him! Why does my chest hurt so much!_

Fong took one look at my blushing face remembered Reborn also being really worried about her. He connected the pieces and he knew... that Reborn and I loved each other.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! (^o^)**

**Please Review!.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**In the last chapter:**_

_"Oh, I wasn't the one taking care of you, Reborn cared for you the whole night, I just happened to pass by..." Fong explained._

_It took a second for me to register what Fong was saying._

_I started blushing with the thought of Reborn looking after me. What is wrong with me! And why does my heart beat so fast whenever I think about him! Why does my chest hurt so much!_

_Fong took one look at my blushing face remembered Reborn also being really worried about her. He connected the pieces and he knew. That Reborn and I loved each other._

**Chapter 7:**

I walked down the stairs careful not to use my bad foot. I was almost done healing. I don't know why but my body could heal a lot faster than normal bodies. If I broke my leg and the doctor told me that it would take 2 months to heal it would take just a week or less for it to be back to normal.

"Hey you're supposed to be in bed. Shamal said you wouldn't wake up for another day!" Reborn said with a worried face.

_Hmm.. Who knew Reborn worried for people?_ "Oh! You're worried about me! The mighty Reborn worried~" I said jokingly.

"Shut up!" He said back.

"Oh and umm... Thanks... For... For taking care of me..." I said shyly blushing.

"Oh! I totally forgot about that!" He said with a smirk. A shiver ran down my spine. _What's he planning?!_ I thought freaking out in my head.

"Now time for your punishment!" Reborn said with a huge sadistic smile.

"W-what!" I said backing up. "Um... Reborn w-why are you smiling like that?" I said nervously.

"Hehehe..." Reborn laughed creepily.

All the way at the other side of town where Byakuran was he could hear a scream.

_I bet that was Yumi-chan's scream! What happened?_ Was his first thoughts.

* * *

Byakuran finally arrived to Tsuna's house.

He invited himself in with the rest of his guardians.

"Boo~ Byakuran why are we here?" Bluebell asked.

"I heard Yumi-chan scream!" He replied back while walking into the living room.

In there they saw Yumi hanging upside down covered in a rope (like a cocoon) from a rope and Reborn with a whip on the side with a sadistic aura.

"Yumi-chan~! What happened to you?!" Byakuran asked.

"Byakuran! Thank goodness! Help me!" I screamed.

Byakuran immediately came to me to untie me. As soon I as my feet touched the ground I turned to run but Reborn was already next to me and grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Kyaaaa! No more punishment! Please! I'm sorry!" I cried out.

When Reborn saw my (fake) teary eyes he immediately let me go.

I went and hid behind Byakuran's muscular back.

"Reborn~ Don't bully Yumi~" Byakuran pouted.

"You would want to punish her too after you heard what happened to her Byakuran." Reborn said with an irritated face. He actually felt a little (a lot) mad that Yumi was so close to Byakuran.

"Oh? What happened?" Byakuran asked curious.

Reborn told Byakuran what happened while I was on a "walk".

"Yumi-chan! Why were you so reckless!" Byakuran started. Then he started lecturing me about being more careful. Sheesh! Who knew Byakuran was the parental type?

This probably went on for about an hour until he was finally done.

"I'm very sorry for worrying you." I said to everyone in the room not wanting to argue any longer.

Reborn came up to me and ruffled my/Tsuna's hair. I looked up surprised. Then I started blushing when my eye fully met Reborn's.

"W-what are you doing Reborn!" I said blushing.

He just smirked. Then I pouted, "Stop teasing me!"

Reborn just left the living room.

Byakuran turned to me and looked at me. "Well Yumi-chan lets go out!"

* * *

Byakuran and I was sitting on the bench with ice-cream. The guardians were off to the side talking quietly to each other.

Then the same men that beat me up came near us._ Of course they didn't recognize me because now I was in Tsuna's body. Wait how are they out of the hospital already? Must be anime physics..._ I sweat dropped at that.

Even so I felt so much anger. _They threw me around like I was a soccer ball._

Byakuran noticed my dark aura and scooted away a little. Then he saw me looking at those men in pure hate and wanting revenge. He asked me, "Who are those people?"

"Ah, nothing just the** people that beat the crap outta me.**" I hissed.

A wave of hatred coursed through Byakuran. So those are the people that hurt Yumi-chan!

A kid ran into them spilling juice all over one of them.

"Oi! you just ruined my shirt!" He shouted while lifting the kid up by his hair.

Byakuran was about to beat up the men for beating up Yumi-chan and hurting the kid but I beat him to it.

A dark aura was pouring out of me. "Let the kid go." I said with a glare.

The men let the boy go out of fear but they still didn't back down. "Shut up woman!" One of them shouted.

"Byakuran-sama those people are going to die aren't they?" Kikyo asked.

Byakuran just smirked, "Yeah."

I was all ready to beat up those guys.

I ran forward at amazing speed and in 10 seconds flat the men were near death's door.

I crouched down so that I was at the same eye level as the boy. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah! Thank you for saving me onii-san!" He said with a bright smile.

"Oh it's fine. Now you better go back to your mom. She must be worried." I said with a genuine smile.

"Bye!" The boy said while running and waving goodbye

Byakuran was getting more interested in the girl by the minute. She emitted this dark aura all the time and was very intimidating, but inside...this girl held the kindest and warmest heart of all, without a bad intention and always thinking of others first. He smiled at this.

"Stop standing there like an idiot and lets go home!" I yelled at Byakuran already half way across the park with Byakuran's guardians.

He ran up to catch up with me.

"Oh, Yumi-chan I forgot to tell you but I invited Yuni's family here!"

"Oh, ok!" I smiled at Byakuran with the my big smile. He smiled back.

I could hear Gokudera and Gamma when I neared the house.

"Oi! Why are you here?!"

"I'm just here to protect Hime."

They were fighting in front of the house with Yuni, Nosaru, Tazaru, and Yamamoto just stared at them trying to stop their fight.

Yuni saw me and ran up to greet me. "Tsuna!"

"Umm... Byakuran didn't you explain to them what happened?" I asked.

"I forgot..." Byakuran replied.

"Ok Yuni I'm not Tsuna... I'll explain to you inside." I said with a sigh.

I looked over to Gamma and Gokudera. They were still fighting and not even Yuni could stop them.

"Oi, stop!" I said. They didn't listen.

"Stop!" I said a little louder getting irritated. They still didn't listen. They just kept bickering.

I turned into Dark Yumi. "I said stop didn't I?" I said losing my cool.

Gokudera took one look at me and froze.

Gokudera nudged Gamma in the side of his arm. "Oi, don't ever get that person mad. She will kill you without mercy. Now run! She's PISSED!" Gokudera hissed.

Gamma looked over to where I was standing and went pale.

"Now time for punishment." I said with a creepy smile.

Before Gamma or Gokudera could even take a step, I hit them both on the head and they got knocked out cold. Then I dragged both of them by their collar into the house. Yamamoto following right behind me not wanting to anger me more.

Nosaru nudged Tazaru and Yuni and whispered with fear, "S-she's scary!"

Byakuran came up behind them and whispered with a serious expression, "Don't piss off Yumi-chan. She'll kill you."

The only time they saw Byakuran this serious when he was fighting. They knew this was the real deal.

The rest of them followed Yumi inside Tsuna's house.

* * *

Inside we waited for Gamma and Gokudera to wake up.

After about 5 minutes we heard groans. Gamma sat up and looked around. He spotted me and knew for sure I wasn't Tsuna.

"So who exactly are you?" Tazaru asked.

I told everything that happened from when I had my first day at the new school up till now.

Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru only looked at me in fear. S-she beat up The Varia and Arcobaleno!

* * *

After the explanations Nana told me and Yuni to go out shopping for tonight's dinner.

"Gamma, Nosaru, Tazaru, Byakuran, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun please take care of the little ones while we're out." Yuni said.

Gamma sighed and said "If it's for you Hime..."

"Of course~" Byakuran said with a smile.

I took one last look at them and said with a dark aura. "I swear if you guys make any of them cry I will punish you!"

They just nodded their heads trembling.

* * *

After about an hour Yuni and I came back home. When we went to the living room I saw Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta crying on the floor. Gamma, Nosaru, Tazaru, Byakuran and Byakuran's guardians pleading with them to quiet down.

**"Oh, And you guys want to explain why the children are crying?"** I said becoming Dark Yumi again.

They all turned in my direction and went pale.

I got in a stance and zipped through all of them beating everyone up.

I picked up the kids and calmed them down, "Shh.. It's ok I'm here... Everythings okay!"

They fell asleep in my arms so I set them down on the floor with a blanket.

Gamma, Nosaru, Tazaru, Byakuran, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Byakuran's guardians started regaining consciousness.

"So now explain to me exactly what happened. And I swear if you lie or try to get out of this you will get a worse punishment!" I shouted at them.

Gamma spoke up, "Gokudera got annoyed by Lambo so he grabbed him by the hair and threw him across the room. Then Lambo started crying so Byakuran panicked and woke up Torikabuto. Byakuran only told him to make an illusion so Torikabuto didn't know at all what was happening so he made the scariest illusion ever. The rest of the kids started crying and Lambo just cried louder... And then you came home..."

"Oh so it's Gokudera, Byakuran, and Torikabuto's fault." I said while cracking my knuckles.

"N-no that's not it Yumi-chan!" Byakuran said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah. It's all their fault." Everyone said in unison trying to a scapegoat.

I knocked the trio out and brought them to a room.

From the outside they could hear screams. The people outside just shuddered. Yumi's so scary...

I got a lot closer to Byakuran's family, Yuni, Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru that day.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Please Review! (~.)~**

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**In the last chapter:**

"Oh so it's Gokudera, Byakuran, and Torikabuto's fault." I said while cracking my knuckles.

"N-no that's not it Yumi-chan!" Byakuran said trying to defend himself.

"Yes. It's all their fault." Everyone said in unison trying to a scapegoat.

I knocked the trio out and brought them to a room.

From the outside they could hear screams. The people outside just shuddered. Yumi's so scary...

I got a lot closer to Byakuran's family, Yuni, Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru that day.

**Chapter 8:**

I just woke up and smelled Nana's cooking. I slumped out of bed with one of my pants leg rolled up and with one eye open made my way out of my(Tsuna's) room I was about to pass Gokudera's room when I heard Ryohei's voice too.

_Why is Ryohei in Gokudera's room?_ I can't stand curiosity so I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation (you can't tell me what to do!). Anyway. I found out that not only the Guardians were there but the Arcobaleno were present too.

_How do they all fit in there...?_ I thought. I was just about to enter the room to say "Good Morning!" while smiling but then Gokudera spoke up.

"Tch. What is that annoying woman doing here? SHE DARE TAKE OVER JUUDAIME'S BODY?!"

"Mah mah, I think she's nice... at times. But things were more convenient when Tsuna was around... playing Mafia was more fun!" (Yamamoto)

"TO THE EXTREME! THAT WOMAN IS STRONGER THAN ME! I MUST DEFEAT HER!" (you know who)

"Even though she is a student of Namimori school, she destroyed school property. I'll bite her to death"

"Oho, she is very difficult to trick with my illusion. Anybody who can do that must die." (Mukuro Rokudo)

I was at the brink of tears waiting for Reborn's response. I needed to hear him. Please say anything! I begged inside of my head.

Reborn slammed open the door. His eyes were covered by the shadow of his fedora. I stepped back; surprised.

The surprise let one tear slide down my cheek.

'Yumi..." Reborn held out his hand to my face but I flinched back.

I couldn't hold in it any longer. I sprinted to the front door and dashed down the street. I didn't want to look back. I didn't want to see anyone.

I wasn't wearing any shoes so obviously my foot got cut up pretty bad. But I didn't care. I reached a playground and curled myself up inside one of those igloo thingys.

The tears were real this time. I broke down in tears and stayed there for who knows how long.

I heard footsteps coming and put my back to the entrance.

"Yumi. Yumi come out."

I knew it was Reborn... his voice is husky... manly...

I ferociously wiped at my face trying to get rid of any evidence that I was crying. Then a hand covered a mouth and pulled me into somebody's arms. I was sitting in between reborns legs. One of his hand was covering my mouth and the other was strapped across my stomach. Preventing me from escaping...? WHAT IS HE DOING?! But... it felt surprisingly... comfortable.

* * *

***After everything***

Nana saw me looking a little stressed during breakfast.

"Tsu-kun! Since it's spring break want to go to the beach?" Nana asked "We could invite everyone!"

"Sure!" I said with a bright smile.

***Hours Later***

I looked up at the bright sun and everyone playing in the water. We were at the beach!

Everyone was playing either in the sand or the water. Except Hibari, Xanxus, and Reborn.

My gears started turning and I got a really funny idea.

I whispered my prank to everyone and to stay away from the water for a while or they might get hurt.

We all got out of the water. Then I snuck up to Reborn. He was sleeping like he was dead. I then carried him bridal style not waking up Reborn.

Everyone was tense and a little worried about what would happen. Even Xanxus and Hibari was looking at me in intrust.

I laid Reborn down gently not to wake him up into a floaty tube and pushed him a little far from the beach. It was about 9 feet deep so not that deep.

Everyone was tense into defending themselves if Reborn got into a rampage.

Then I counted in my head._ One... two... three! NOW!_

I tipped the tube over and Reborn fell into the ocean.

"AHHHH!" He screamed.

Then he made a huge splash going in. I swam away as fast as I could laughing.

He resurfaced and started coughing. He saw me swimming away laughing and the people on the beach also rolling on the ground laughing.

He turned red in embarrassment and anger. In a short while he caught up to me already.

He was right behind me. "Ahhh! when did you get here?!" I screamed.

He grabbed me by the waist and threw me up in the air. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed. I landed in the water in a huge splash.

I resurfaced and pouted. Reborn just laughed.

We both got out of the water and all of them were laughing at both of us. Even Hibari and Xanxus were laughing.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that Reborn!" Colonello laughed.

"Reborn just picked you up and threw you in the water Yumi!" Byakuran said.

I pouted and Reborn just glared. I walked passed them and cracked a smile waving my hand a little to tell Reborn to come here. I told Reborn my plan for getting back at Byakuran and Colonello for humiliating us the most.

Byakuran and Colonello were throwing a beach ball back and forth. Reborn went behind Colonello and I went behind Byakuran. "NOW!" I shouted. We pushed them both and they landed face first in the water.

"Hahaha!" I laughed and high-fived Reborn.

Then from underneath the water Byakuran and Colonello pulled Reborn and my legs so Reborn and I went down into the water too.

"We're not going down alone!" Colonello shouted.

We all came up and started splashing each other. Soon everyone joined. It was almost time to go so we came out.

The sun was setting and it was beautiful.

I saw Reborn sitting in the sand and joined him.

"Today was fun!" I stated cheerfully. He just laughed.

"Um.. Sorry for pushing you into the water... hehe.. You looked so bored." I said.

He just smirked at that. I took an actual good look at him. He didn't have his fedora and only swimming trunks on. His hair was slicked back from the water.

_So muscular and good looking... Wait why am I looking at him!_ I thought with a blush.

Reborn saw my blush. He smirked. "You like my body that much?" He said teasing me.

"S-shut up!" I cried still blushing and looking down.

"Tsk. It's a shame though. I really wanted to see you in your own body wearing a two piece." He winked at me.

"Pervert!" I screamed and tried to punch his face but he caught my balled up fist and pulled me closer to him. My hand was on his chest to keep my balance since we were so close.

I just blushed. Our faces were so close to each other... Reborn leaned in a little as he slowly closed his eyes. Is he falling asleep? Why did he pull me in? WHAT'S GOING ON?! We were so close to kissing but then Lurissa came.

"Hey you guys it's time to g-... Oh,... sorry I interrupted your alone time. Continue, continue~" He said with a giggle.

My face turned bright red. Reborn opened his eyes and we held each others gaze for a few moments. He so handsome..._ Ahh what am I thinking! But his eyes... There are so deep and beautiful... and his face..._

I looked away. Reborn also looked away reluctantly.

_Why does my chest hurt so much... like I l-love him... Shut up Yumi stop thinking these useless thoughts. He didn't stop gokudera form saying those things... he probably just want's Tsuna back. I'm just useless. I should have never wished for wanting to go to Reborn's world... Everyone hates me now... I took away Tsuna from them... I'm such a baka..._

* * *

I got up and went to the car with my head down tears coming down my face. It's a good thing that nobody noticed.

When we got home I immediately went upstairs to sleep.

"Hey Yu-" Reborn started but I already closed my door.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_In the last chapter:_**

_Why does my chest hurt so much... like I l-love him... Shut up Yumi stop thinking these useless thoughts. He didn't stop gokudera form saying those things... he probably just want's Tsuna back. I'm just useless. I should have never wished for wanting to go to Reborn's world... Everyone hates me now... I took away Tsuna from them... I'm such a baka..._

_I got up and went to the car with my head down tears coming down my face. It's a good thing that nobody noticed._

_When we got home I immediately went upstairs to sleep._

_"Hey Yu-" Reborn started but I already closed my door._

_I cried myself to sleep that night._

**Chapter 9:**

I crept out the window into the raining streets going into the woods. I made my decision. I was leaving.

***Hours later***

"Oi, Yumi wake up. Come eat breakfast. Yumi? I'm coming in!" Reborn said.

Inside Tsuna's room he didn't see Yumi anywhere. Instead he saw a note. He read it and dropped it.

*Moments later*

"VOI! Reborn why did you gather us again? And where's Yumi?!" Squalo asked.

"Read the note yourself." Reborn said in a low voice with a hint of depression. He handing Squalo a note. Squalo read it outloud. Everyone listening intently.

_Dear Minna,_

_I'll be leaving. I'm just a burden. I took over Tsuna's body on accident. I'm so sorry... I'll send Tsuna back to you after I get out of his body... I'll take care of his body in the meantime... Please don't hate me.. I heard you guys talking about me and I guess I just troubled you... sorry... and bye... I loved you guys... You guys were my true nakama. I had so much fun._

_-Yumi_

"What is Yumi thinking?! We have to go get her!" Fong cried losing his usual cool.

"Let's go!" Replied Yamamoto.

They went out into the rain and searched all day with no progress.

Where are you Yumi?! Reborn thought.

When it was around 9 they all met back at Namimori Shine.

"Report." Reborn said in a low voice.

"Nothing." Byakuran said seriously.

"None." Gamma said in a pissed voice.

"Zero." Gokudera said in a sad voice.

"We didn't find any trace." Enma whispered.

Reborn took Xanxus' silence and frown as a nothing.

Reborn just sighed._ I swear if I ever find her she will regret ever being born! Reborn thought... I hope she's safe..._

In the forest I was shivering near the Namimori shrine. When I saw a movement.

"Who's there?" I said. I didn't see anything anymore. It felt a dangerous aura so I followed it. When I rounded the corner I saw Reborn with the rest of the gang.

One moment they were just standing there talking in a serious tone and then ropes shot out of the ground and wrapped around them.

A person came down from the roof of Namimori Shrine. He had raven black hair and dark blue eyes. He could easily be as tall as Hibari and had a pretty muscular body. Something about him seemed.. off.

"You guys shouldn't resist right now. Ha, you can't move anyway. That is a special rope made of sky flames. It's impossible to break." The man said. "Oh sorry for the late introduction. Where are my manners? My name is Colvet. Nice to meet you."

"Let us go!" Gokudera shouted.

"Hmm... Let's see... Never!" He sneered. "I've been really patient waiting for you to get here. ALL of you."

He sprinted right to them and I thought he was going to beat them up but instead he just tapped everyone one of them.

He came back in front of all of them with clear spheres circulating around him. Each one had a different color flame in the center.

"Each one of these spheres are your past pains. I'm going to give all of you guys each of your past pains ever since you were born." He said explaining with a smirk. "The green ones hurt the least, yellows next and reds hurt the most. You will die if have a red. I'm not kidding. Even Vongola Primo would die."

I looked around and saw A LOT of reds. The only people that had a green was Yuni, I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta.

"Why exactly are you doing this?" Yuni asked quietly.

"Why you ask? It's because of Vongola... They destroyed my family. I'm actually just a spirit of my family's revenge. After this is over I will disappear and never have part in your life again. I'm sorry, I don't like doing this but I don't have a choice..." For a second there his eye color changed, to a light blue instead of a dark.

I don't know why but I knew he was telling the truth. _So he's kind of possessed... I guess..._ I thought in pity of the man.

"Now I'll make you guys all feel just a little bit of Mukuro's pain. Probably 1% in each of you."

He moved his fingers. The small red sphere in front of each of them went inside their bodies...

There were screams heard all over the place. Even Reborn was gritting his teeth.

I couldn't do anything but watch them. _Stop! Stop! Stop it! Stop hurting M-MY FAMILY!_ I screamed in my head.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. (out loud this time)

I was back in the dark place and the guy with the cloak was there.

"You may have your body back. I have finished replicating it." He replied then he left and I was back at the shrine.

"Yumi?" Reborn said still gritting his teeth from the pain. You could actually see the bruises and cuts surfacing on their skin from Mukuro's past pain.

"Get out of here scum!" Xanxus shouted.

"You're in your own body now..." Reborn said, attempting to smile although I could see he was in pain.

"Oh, Tsuna I almost forgot you!" The man said looking at Tsuna.

A rope shot out of the ground before Tsuna could even move.

The man looked at me turning away from Tsuna and said while touching Tsuna and a red sphere forming from his hand.

"I've been observing you and know you don't have anything to do with the Vongola. You may leave." He said to me without making eye contact.

He turned back to all the people and said, "Now let's get started!"

I thought back to the time when they screamed from the pain just from that one percent of the red sphere. I don't want them to get hurt anymore! I want to save them. Even if they said those things to me... I love all of them like family...

I stood in front of them protectively with my arms open and said with resolve, "You will not hurt my family anymore!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**_In the the last chapter:_**

_He turned back to all the people and said, "Now let's get started!"_

_I thought back to the time when they screamed from the pain just from that one percent of the red sphere. I don't want them to get hurt anymore! I want to save them. Even if they said those things to me... I love all of them like family..._

_I stood in front of them protectively with my arms open and said with resolve, "You will not hurt my family anymore!"_

**Chapter 10:**

I sprinted at full speed towards Colvet. I cocked my arm back and punched him dead in the face with all of my strength. I should've shattered a few bones. But instead of making contact with his skin my hand punched the ground instead and a gigantic crater formed.

I looked back at Colvet and attempted to punch him again, but my hand just went right through his body. _What the heck?! Why can't I touch him?!_ My frustration got me even more pissed.

"You can't touch or hurt me. I told you, I'm just my family's spirit of revenge. Even if you could touch me I would've dodged since I wouldn't want you to punch me with that much strength." Colvet snickered.

"You can't hurt me so just go. You can't save them." Colvet said with a smirk.

"Yumi go home!" Reborn shouted.

"No! I can't leave you!" I shouted back.

"Please! There's nothing anyone can do now. Just please go! I swear I'll be alive when this is over just please..." Reborn said with sadness in his voice.

I looked down tears in my eyes thinking, Reborn, don't you trust me? I don't want to just be a burden! I want to save you! But... I can't even touch him...No, I will save you even if I die!

I looked up with a new resolve.

And turned back and started walking away from Colvet. Everyone sighed at relief that their message was getting across to her, but instead I went up to Reborn and put my face close to his.

"I won't ever leave you. I'm strong. I swear I will keep you safe." I whispered.

Then I turned back to Colvet and walked over to him determined to make sure my family didn't get hurt.

"I'll make you a deal. You said after you give them the spheres you would just disappear, right?" I asked in a serious voice.

"Yeh." Colvet answered.

"Then give me all the pain." I said like it was normal.

"WHAT?!" All of them shouted.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I told you, I'll take all of their past pains. If I die during the middle of it you can give them the rest of it, but be warned, I won't go down easily." I said confident.

"Oh, I like your resolve kid." Colvet said with interest.

"Stop!" all of them said.

"You saw us! We couldn't even handle 1% of Mukuro's pain!" Gokudera yelled.

I looked back and just smiled with sadness. "It's ok... I just want to save you guys. Don't worry I'll keep you safe..."

I turned back and said with determination. "I will take it now..."

"Fine. I like you kid." Colvet said.

Then he sent the red sphere little by little to me.

"1%, 5%, 10%,..." And kept going.

By 50% my body was burning. I couldn't keep my scream in anymore.

"KYAHHHHH!" I screamed. I fell to my knees and clutched my chest. My lungs felt like the air was being squeezed out of them.

"STOP! COLVET I'LL KILL YOU!" Squalo screamed.

I gritted my teeth. I can't stop now. There's still 50% left.

By 99% I was on the ground screaming. When it was over I had deep cuts, huge burns, and bruised everywhere on my body. I was panting and crying.

"Huff.. Huff..." Then I smiled. "Now I know what it feels like to be experimented on, Mukuro."

"Stop! You know how much pain I was in! I don't want you to experience it too!" Mukuro shouted.

I looked up at Colvet. "Huff.. Huff... N-next.."

"NO!" Tsuna cried.

"I'll give you all of Gamma, Nosaru, Tazaru and Yuni's pain at once next. Better to get it done faster." Colvet said with a hint of worry in his voice.

I just nodded my head.

One red, two yellows, and a green sphere floated in front of me.

"Get ready. I'm not going to gradually give it to you now. I'm doing 100% right when it goes in." Colvet warned.

The four spheres went inside...

"KYAHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Stop!" Yuni shouted while tears were running down her face.

I was bloodier than before and the pain I felt was unimaginable.

"I d-don't want to let this go any longer than it needs to be." Colvet said with sadness after seeing me scream.

He gave me The Millefiora and the Simon's next at the same time so this doesn't go on that long.

I stood up and put my hands on my knees. "C-come at me." I barely got those words out.

"Stop Yumi your hurt enough already!" Byakuran yelled.

My clothes were torn, face was covered in blood, I think a few bones in my body were shattered, I could barely breath, a trickle of blood was dripping off of my chin, there wasn't one part of my body that wasn't covered in cuts or bruises.

"Yumi!" Reborn shouted while Colvet put all the red spheres in my body.

"KYAHHHH! AHHHH!" I screamed even louder. I spit out blood.

"Stop.. stop... hurting Yumi!" Tsuna whispered tears streaming down his face.

"It's o-okay minna! I won't d-die until t-this is all over. I-I don't w-want you to feel this p-pain." I said smiling at them best I could. "Hurry up." I said gasping for breath turning back to Colvet.

"I'm giving you the V-varia's n-next." Colvet stuttered hating to see me like this.

He gave me pure blood red ones.

"KYAAA!" I screamed my loudest.

"YUMI!" Xanxus shouted.

"Hehe, now I know how much it hurts to be rejected by the rings. You've gone through a lot Xanxus..." I huffed at Xanxus.

"STOP YUMI! WE COULD TAKE THE REST JUST PLEASE STEP DOWN!" Reborn screamed.

"Gomen, Reborn" I whispered.

He gave me all the Vongola's next. _This_ was a living hell...

I collapsed. There were no uninjured part in my body. I was starting to lose consciousness. The pain in my body was unbearable.

"YUMI!" Everyone screamed.

I can't fail them. I have to keep standing! Stupid body! Move! MOVE! I thought Just a little bit more, just a little bit more pain and everyone will be saved.

"I see she's dead now. It's surprising that she took not one red but almost all of them without dying!" Colvet said amused, but saddened at the same time.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Reborn screamed his voice cracking a little.

By then everyone had tears in their eyes. Even Reborn.

I coughed out some blood and stood up trembling. "G-give m-me the r-rest. I'm not dead yet. Don't you dare give one to any one of them." I gasped out.

"YUMI PLEASE STOP!" Everyone screamed.

He gave me all of the Arcobaleno's pain.

I was in greater pain than before. Especially because of the bullet wounds.

Then I collapsed not even screaming from the pain.

"I have given you all of the pain. I will now leave." saying it sadly. Then he disappeared out of thin air taking the ropes reprimanding everyone with him.

"YUMI!" Everyone screamed while running over to me.

Reborn was the first there and picked up my body in his arms.

I was losing blood fast. There was a huge puddle already forming around Reborn.

"Yumi! Please don't leave us!" Reborn said with tears in his eyes.

Who knew Reborn would cry for someone...

I could hear everyone around me screaming and crying out my name telling me to hang in there and not die.

I only said one thing. "Smile everyone. I love you." I barely above a whispered and blacked out, but everyone heard what I said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**So sad and intense! (ㅠ****_ㅠ****)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**In the last chapter:**_

_I was losing blood fast. There was a huge puddle already forming around Reborn._

_"Yumi! Please don't leave us!" Reborn said with tears in his eyes._

_Who knew Reborn would cry for someone..._

_I could hear everyone around me screaming and crying out my name telling me to hang in there and not die._

_I only said one thing. "Smile everyone. I love you." I barely above a whispered and blacked out, but everyone heard what I said._

**Chapter 11:**

It was white all around me._ I-I guess I'm dead..._

Then Colvet formed in front of me. Instead of the deep black eyes he had, they were now light blue again.. I don't know why but I didn't attack him.

He bowed and said gently, "I'm so sorry. I represent my families emotion so I was taken over by their anger."

I knew he wasn't lying and didn't blame him.

"It wasn't your fault! So... Am I dead now?" I asked a little scared of the answer.

"No. I have healed you. And my body that was taken over liked your resolve and felt pity for you so he gave you a gift. He gave you the skills of the people you felt pain from. So now you can produce all the flames of the rainbow, have Tsuna's Hyper Intuition, Yamamoto's sword skills, Reborn's gun skills, and so on. Your senses are a lot stronger now and your strength is unbelievable. I'm actually jealous but you deserve it! I'll leave now. Sorry again and bye!" Colvet then smiled and disappeared.

Then it was black again.

***On the outside***

Reborn was in the room with everyone else waiting for me to wake up.

They got to the doctors in time but I was losing too much blood and it was chaos. I had a special type of blood. Reborn, Tsuna, Xanxus, and Byakuran were the only who had it. They had to take blood from all four of them.

Now the surgery was done and the doctors said that I was ok but had doubts that I would ever wake up.

Reborn was holding my hand in his now in the room with all the other mafia members. Everyone was depressed and crying.

I finally regained consciousness but I didn't open my eyes too tired to do so. I felt warm teardrops on my face and heard crying.

Reborn embraced my immobile body tighter to his chest and sobbed endlessly. "Yumi, please, you can't do this to us, to me. We all need you. You make us believe in this world, that we have a reason to fight for a world, that you can live in. Please Yumi, what are we going to do without you? Yumi, I will do anything, to make you open your eyes. I will give up anything! Please, oh please! I will do anything. Open your eyes Yumi, we need you so much. I'm so sorry!" (cheesy, I know)

Everyone was so sad. They never saw Reborn mourn over someone this much._ He must have loved her so much._ Everyone thought.

"Baka Reborn I'm already up." I croaked out opening my eyes.

"Yumi!" Everyone screeched and bounded over to me.

I sat up in my bed.

"You shouldn't be able to move!" Reborn gasped.

"Colvet healed me and gave me something else..." I replied.

"That little-" Reborn started but I cut him off.

"He's actually really nice." I said. Then I told them all what happened in my mind.

"Prove it to us that it's real." Daisy said.

I jumped out of bed ripped off all my IV's and jumped around. Everyone just gaped at me.

"My body feels so much stronger now!" I yelled.

Then I opened my hand and on my hand there were the seven rainbow colored flames flickering on my palm.

"You have all the flames now?" Hibari asked.

"Yep!" I said with a smile.

Then I came up to Reborn. "By the way Reborn you know what you said right before I woke up? I recorded it." I stuck out my tongue showing him the recorder.

Then I started playing it._ Yumi, please, you can't do this to us, to me. We all ne-_

"Ah! you-... wh-.. I-.. YUMI!" Reborn screamed my name and turned a dark shade of red.

Reborn tackled me in the middle of it but I dodged in time. "Now I'll have it forever!" I said smiling.

He had a dark aura surrounding him then he looked up and whispered something to everyone. I tried to listen but I was too far away to hear anything. When they turned back to look at me they all had sadistic smirks and dark auras.

"Umm... g-guys? W-what's w-wrong?" I stuttered.

"You're getting your punishment for running away and worrying us!" Reborn said creepily while cracking his knuckles.

I swore under my breath. I totally forgot about that.

Then I turned and ran out the door before they could catch me.

"Ah! Get back here Yumi!" Reborn shouted and started chasing me everyone following him.

I glanced back, stuck my tongue out, and ran impossibly faster through the hallways.

After about an hour of running around I was on top of a tree sitting there to hide. I was swinging my legs back and forth, "Sigh.. That was close..." I sighed.

"Yes... Yes it was." I heard behind me.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

Reborn grabbed me by the back of my collar and dragged me to a room where everyone else was. They all turned to me with sadistic smiles once again cracking their knuckles.

Yuni, Tsuna, I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta was waiting outside for Yumi's punishment to be over.

They didn't really want any part of it because they weren't really sadists...

Then they winced when they heard Yumi scream loudly from the room.

In the room I was tied up like I had a cocoon and Reborn came up to me with a whip.

"R-reborn... umm... shouldn't we talk this out.." I said with an uneasy smile.

Then his sadistic smile turned into a frown and he had disappointment in his eyes. "Yumi what were you thinking?!" Reborn started.

I looked down my face reflecting off guilt. "I'm sorry. It's just that when I heard you screaming I snapped and... and I didn't want you guys to d-die. I'm sorry. I was so scared..." I started saying with tears in my eyes.

He just sighed. "You're going to be the death of me. What am I going to do with you?" He mumbled

In everybody else's opinion it looked like a child (Yumi) getting a lecture from their parent (Reborn)._ C-cute..._ Everyone thought.

Reborn untied me and I jumped up starting to run away but then Squalo grabbed me by the back of my shirt.

"VOIIII! IF YOU'RE STRONG FIGHT ME! I WANT TO SEE IF YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ME!" Squalo said jumpy from excitement.

"Hn. Herbivore don't take all the fun. Yumi fight me too." Hibari said with his rare half smile.

"Kufufufu~ Me too!" Mukuro creepily said.

"I'm actually pretty interested too Yumi-chan~!" Byakuran said with a smile.

"I'll get Dame-Tsuna to fight you too..." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Ok!" I replied with a smile.

We went outside and Reborn told Tsuna that if he could beat me in the fight Reborn wouldn't torture him for a month. Tsuna said yes almost immediately.

There was a tense atmosphere where we were standing. Everyone came out to see us fight.

Tsuna was in Hyper Desperation mode with Natsu in Cambio Forma, Byakuran had his dragon box weapon with the wings on his back, Squalo also had his shark box weapon out with his sword, Hibari had his tonfas out with the cloud flames on it and Roll in Cambio Forma, and Mukuro with his trident and Mukurowl in Cambio Forma.

Oh? Their really serious about this! Now I should get serious too I thought with a smirk. I reached behind my back and took out a gun, twirling it around my fingers.

Everyone sweat dropped. Since when did she have a gun with her?

Without even a warning Hibari attacked. I just smirked and side stepped his attack dodging it easily. Then I got down low and ran...

In 5 seconds they were all laying on the ground bleeding. "AH! I'm so sorry!" I said in a concerned voice.

I ran to each of them and healed them completely with the sun flame. They didn't have a scratch on them.

"Sugoi! Yumi-chan~" Byakuran grinned.

"Hn. I just let you win." Hibari mumbled with his usual stubbornness.

"VOII! I BET YOU CHEATED!" Squalo screamed, refusing to admit that he lost.

"Kufufufu~ You used an illusion." Mukuro said looking a little irritated.

I just sweat dropped at their stubbornness.

"Yumi, you've gotten a lot stronger." Reborn said with a straight face but I saw that his eyes reflected off his feelings of surprise.

"I bet I'm stronger than you Reborn~" I said tauntingly.

"Oho~ Hell will freeze over before you could ever beat me." Reborn said with a smirk.

"YOU WANNA BET!?" I screamed.

"Hehe, I guess it will be of some entertainment." Reborn replied. Then he pulled out Leon. He shaped into a gun.

"Yamamoto let me borrow your sword for a sec." I said a low voice. My hair's shadow covered my eyes and Reborn's fadora covered his.

Yamamoto threw me his sword and I caught it easily without even looking at him.

I unsheathed the sword and held it out in front of me.

I was the first to attack this time. Reborn shot once at me and I sliced it with the sword and Yamamoto's sword clashed with Leon in his tonfa form.

I jumped back from the impact of the collision.

Reborn and looked like a blur to the spectators because our movements were too fast.

Reborn was pretty surprised. No one could ever match up to his skill before, especially a "little kid".

It was a close call before Reborn finally pinned me down on my back. Leon was in his gun for and Reborn pointed it to my face panting very hard.

Reborn snickered "Heh, I told you you could never beat me!"

I just smiled at Leon, and he transformed back into a chameleon and licked me on the cheek.

Then I kicked Reborn in the stomach before he could even react. He flew a good 10ft into the air before he landed back on his feet.

Reborn spit and mumbled under his breath something about Leon being a traitor.

Before we could go for another round Nana came out of the hospital and told us that she brought lunch for us.

I jumped up on my feet, ran over to her, and started stuffing my face with all the food.

The spectators could only watch in fear._ Reborn never had so much trouble pinning someone down! She also beat Hibari, Mukuro, Xanxus, and Byakuran in 5 seconds flat!_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter took so long to write... We wanted to make you guys suffer~ Kufufufu~**

**Thanks for reading~**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**In the last chapter:**_

T_hen I kicked Reborn in the stomach before he could even react. He flew a good 10ft into the air before he landed back on his feet._

_Reborn spit and mumbled under his breath something about Leon being a traitor._

_Before we could go for another round Nana came out of the hospital and told us that she brought lunch for us._

_I jumped up on my feet, ran over to her, and started stuffing my face with all the food._

_The spectators could only watch in fear. Reborn never had so much trouble pinning someone down! She also beat Hibari, Mukuro, Xanxus, and Byakuran in 5 seconds flat! _

**Chapter 12:**

"Come and eat guys!" I yelled to the spectators.

They were still just standing there shaking.

"I do NOT want to mess with her... Kora..." Colonello whispered.

"You just noticed that?" Gokudera hissed.

"Could you guys even SEE them?! They were a blur!" Gamma cried.

Lal just smirked. "Women should be more strong like her." They all sweat dropped.

"If all women were like her men would be forced into slavery.." Julie said quietly.

"Hahaha... She's really strong..." Yamamoto laughed uneasily.

"Yumi's s-scary..." Tsuna stuttered.

"Bel-sempai... You're going to die if you mess with her again..." Fran said in his monotone voice.

"She could even keep up with Reborn..." Fong said.

They all looked at me eating and humming happily. They sweat dropped again. _How could she be alive after fighting Reborn and just act like all that was nothing... She's also just eating without a care in the world._

Mukuro came up to me and took the onigiri I was eating and took a bite...

I snapped... food is a taboo "_**YOU DARE... TAKE MY FOOD!?**_" I screeched.

I got up becoming Dark Yumi. I beat up Mukuro so that you couldn't even recognize him anymore. He went to hell that day a seventh time...

I converted back to the nice Yumi, got another onigiri and plopped it in my mouth happily munching away again.

Everyone just turned pale. _Take a note: NEVER take Yumi's food..._

"Oi, Yumi... I wanted to ask you... how did you heal them so fast... Even Ryohei can't do heal that fast with his flames..." Reborn said in a deep voice.

I looked up from my eating. "I don't really know... I think it's because it's all the people with sun flames combined their power in me so I have really really pure sun flames."

"So all your flames are extremely pure?" Ryohei questioned.

"I guess..." I said with food in my mouth.

Reborn hit me on the top of my head. "Itai!" I yelled.

Don't talk with your mouth full of food! It's not ladylike!" Reborn yelled.

"Hurry up and eat you guys!" I said with a big smile food in my mouth.

_But she's still cute..._ All of them thought.

After I swallowed Reborn grabbed both my cheeks and stretched them out.

"What did I say about talking with your mouth full!" Reborn said clearly irritated.

"Itai! Itai! Itai! OK! OK! OK! Gomenasai!" I said with little anime tears in the corner of my eyes.

Reborn let go, sat down next to me with a huff, and continued eating. I just rubbed my cheeks.

Everyone else shuffled over here and sat down slowly.

I just stuck out my tongue food still in my mouth. "Too bad! I'm not a lady! I'm a growing girl."

"Sure... Yumi... You're more like a boy..." Squalo "whispered".

"Shut up!" I said in a deep voice becoming Dark Yumi.

"Ushishishi~ Squalo you're going to die!" Bel laughed.

Squalo got up to run but I beat him before he could even stand.

Then I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and put his face close to mine saying with a creepy smile, "Heehee~ Squalo-kun~! Don't call a girl a boy! _**Ever.**_" My voice got really scary at the last word.

Squalo just nodded his head trembling.

Squalo collapsed from fear after I let him go. Then I plopped down and started eating again.

"Scum. So weak as to get beaten up by a girl." Xanxus said, smashing his (full) wine bottle down on Squalo's head. Wine was dripping off of Squalo's long, silver hair. But he knew deep inside that he would have probably gotten beat up too if that was his instead of Squalo.

"I'm so tired..." I said with food in my mouth leaning on Enma.

Of course that just made Reborn get really mad so he grabbed my cheeks _again_ and pulled harder than before.

"How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Say. Not. To. Talk. With. Your. Mouth. Full.?!" Reborn said puncturing each word having a dark aura around him.

I whimpered, "GOMENASAI! I won't do it again! ITAI! ITAI! ITAI!"

He let go and I rubbed my cheeks. "Jerk..." I said under my breath but he heard and gave me a glare. I just backed up waving my hands in the air. "I said nothing! Nothing at all!" I said laughing uneasily.

Everyone just laughed. Even Hibari and Xanxus cracked a smile.

I looked at my family. I loved seeing everyone happy and that's all that mattered to me.

**But that didn't last long...**

**THE END... DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE TENSION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ARE YOU GUYS CRYING YET?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KUFUFUFU~ DID I SCARED YOU GUYS!?~ DON'T WORRY WE'RE MAKING SEQUEL!~**

**PEOPLE. Y U NO REVIEW?! SERIOUSLY! **

**I MEAN C'MON GUYS, 11 REVIEWS?! **

**Didju **_**see**_ **how many reviews LeoInuyuka got in ****The Truth of the Sky****?! 1,592 at the moment!**

**I would start crying if I got **_**50**_ **reviews.**

**You guys should read it btw. It's hilarious and yah...**

**REVIEWWW PLEEEEASE. I'LL LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY BUTT. CUZ MY BUTT IS BIGGER THAN MY HEART. 3**

**Thank you:**

**DarkerThanBlack201**

**Pixiecropse**

**KaminikaSaffire**

**Christian**

**Ri-chan**

**FOR ACTUALLY REVIEWING.**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU WITH MY HEART...**

**BUT I LOVE THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW WITH ALL MY BUTT**

**AH, AND I OF COURSE LOVE ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED~**

**PLEASE READ THE NEXT SERIES TO SEE THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN REBORN AND YUMI ;)**

**AND TO SEE A LOT MORE ACTION... THANK YOU AGAIN ^^**


End file.
